My Damned Wife
by navivory
Summary: [Sequel of Molested] Bagaimana rasanya tinggal serumah dengan seorang berandal yang tengah mengandung anakmu? HaeHyuk. MPREG.
1. Prolog

Cast: Lee Hyukjae, Lee Donghae [HaeHyuk]

Genre: Romance

Rate: (depends on Readers' request)

Length: 1. 483 words [Prolog]

WARNING! YAOI/Shonen-ai/BL, OOC, AU, EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, GS!Umma, MPREG.

* * *

><p><strong>Prolog<strong>

* * *

><p>Hari minggu pagi yang tenang di kediaman Lee..<p>

Seorang pria berusia sekitar empat puluh tahunan tengah duduk santai di ruang tengah sambil membaca koran ditemani secangkir kopi hangat buatan sang istri, sementara istrinya yang sudah tak muda lagi itu kini tengah berkutat di dapur—menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk keluarga kecilnya, dan.. Oh, kemana perginya anak tunggal mereka?

Ayo berkunjung ke sudut lain dari rumah mewah tersebut, tepatnya di dalam sebuah kamar mandi yang memiliki sebuah _bath up_ serta sebuah _shower box_ dan kaca yang panjang di dalamnya. Kalau bicara soal kamar mandi, jadi ingat kisah awal dari cerita ini, ya? Adakah yang masih ingat? Tidak? Wah, kusarankan untuk membacanya, kalau begitu.

Kembali ke kamar mandi yang satu ini, dimana seorang namja berambut kemerahan tengah duduk dengan perasaan gelisan diatas closet duduknya—tak lupa dengan celana yang sudah diturunkan hingga sebatas lutut, serta sebuah benda asing—_well_, mungkin tak asing lagi jika benda tersebut dipegang oleh seorang yeoja, hanya saja 'dia' ini adalah seorang namja—yang berada di tangannya. Ia terus menghentakkan kedua kaki mulusnya dengan perasaan was-was, menunggu sesuatu yang seharusnya keluar dari lubang kejantanannya—uhuk, air seni.

Namja berambut merah yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hyukjae ini sebenarnya melakukan hal tersebut bukan tanpa alasan. _Everything must be happened for a reason, mustn't it?_ Begitu juga dengan kegiatan mari-kita-pipis-dan-lihat-hasilnya yang tengah dilakukan oleh Hyukjae. Namja berusia 19 tahun itu akhir-akhir ini mengalami muntah-muntah jijay atau yang biasa para wanita sebut dengan _morning sick_. Hal tersebut sudah terjadi selama lebih dari seminggu—dan hari ini sudah terhitung sebulan sejak hari dimana dirinya diperkosa di sebuah toilet penuh jebakan oleh seorang bocah tak tahu diri yang bernama Donghae. Karena rasa penasaran yang luar biasa, dengan menekan rasa malunya yang teramat sangat, ia memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah benda kecil yang bernama _test pack_.

Bermodalkan pengetahuan seadanya serta nekat, Hyukjaepun mencobanya pagi ini, sekalian mengetahui apakah ia uhuk-hamil-uhuk atau tidak.

Cukup lama ia menunggu, hingga akhirnya hasrat untuk buang air kecilpun menghampirinya. Dengan perasaan takut disertai deg-degan, Hyukjae menadahkan gelas plastik kecil yang ia colong dari dapur di depan kejantanannya, bersiap untuk menerima kejutan yang mungkin akan terlalu mengejutkannya.

Setelah selesai mengeluarkan hasrat yang telah lama dinantikan olehnya, Hyukjae mencelupkan _test pack_ yang berada di tangannya. Ia menunggu sebentar, dan melihat adanya dua buah garis merah disana.

Sekali lagi, dua buah garis merah.

Hyukjae menatap benda ditangannya dengan pandangan shock, karena menurut informasi yang tertera di bungkus _test pack_ tersebut, dua buah garis merah artinya..

**_Positif hamil._**

Hyukjae mendelik tak percaya—astaga, kau harus rileks._ Tenangkan pikiranmu, Hyuk!_

Tarik nafas,

Hembuskan..

U-uh—

"TIDAAAAAK!"

.

_Dan sejak saat itulah, bencana yang sesungguhnya dimulai.._

.

BRAK!

"Dimana kelas Lee Donghae?"

Seorang namja berambut merah menggebrak pintu salah satu ruang kelas di SM Senior High School dengan tampang sangar, dan menarik kerah salah satu siswa yang berada paling dekat dengan jangkauannya. Namja itu, Hyukjae, menatap satu persatu siswa disana seakan siap menelan mereka bulat-bulat jika tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab pertanyaannya dalam hitungan ketiga.

"Cepat beri tahu aku dimana letak kelas Lee Donghae!" Kali ini dengan nada memerintah yang naik satu oktaf, membuat namja yang berada di cengkramannya berjengkit ngeri. Dengan terbata, namja itu segera memberitahu Hyukjae—daripada harus mati sia-sia, coba?

"Du—dua belas—e-e-empat."

Tanpa banyak bicara, Hyukjae segera melepaskan cengkramannya dan melesat keluar dari kelas disertai aura membunuh yang kentara sekali.

Dan—

BRAK!

—satu lagi pintu kelas yang harus menjadi korban amukan Hyukjae. Kali ini pintu bercat coklat dengan tulisan XII-IV yang menggantung diatasnya, kelas yang menurut siswa tadi merupakan kelas dari seorang Lee Donghae.

Tanpa menghiraukan guru yang sedang mengajar, Hyukjae segera melangkahkan kedua kakinya ke depan kelas dan menatap seluruh siswa dengan nyalang,

"Mana Lee Donghae?"

Seluruh siswa di dalam ruangan tersebut serempak menunjuk seorang namja berambut hitam yang tengah tertidur dengan sebuah headset putih menggantung di telinganya. Namja yang disinyalir sebagai makhluk bernama Donghae itu tampak tak sedikitpun terganggu oleh keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Hyukjae—terbukti dengan wajahnya yang masih damai, seakan sedang tak terjadi apapun disekitarnya. Guru matematika yang merasa terganggu akan kehadiran Hyukjaepun tak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ia merasakan aura ingin membunuh yang menguar dari balik tubuh Hyukjae. Pokoknya—suram, deh.

"Ha—Hae!" Seorang namja bermata sipit mengguncang-guncang tubuh Donghae yang malah asik-asikan tertidur ditengah suasana genting. Dalam hati, ia berharap jika namja itu bukan salah satu korban toilet umum Donghae, karena ia tahu jelas penyebab dibalik amarah namja itu—jika ia benar merupakan salah satu korban Donghae.

"Hng," Sebuah gumaman terdengar dari bibir Donghae, menandakan dirinya sudah setengah terbangun. Hyukjae mendecih pelan dan menjambak rambut Donghae—membuat namja itu terbangun dengan tiba-tiba.

"Hyuk—aww," Donghae meringis pelan ketika merasakan sakit pada bagian kepalanya. Ia mendongak dan menemukan sebuah tangan putih tengan mencengkram rambutnya dengan keras, "Ada apa ini?"

"Ikut aku." Hyukjae menarik tangannya tanpa melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Donghae, mengakibatkan namja yang baru saja terbangun itu harus merelakan dirinya diseret tanpa berprikemanusiaan oleh sang pemuda berhati preman.

Sepeninggal Hyukjae dan Donghae, suasana kelas yang semula sunyi menjadi ribut. Beberapa diantara mereka mulai mengeluarkan suaranya, sementara yang lain berebut ingin keluar kelas karena penasaran dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Donghae kalah taruhan kah?

Atau—ia baru saja menghamili adik perempuan pemuda sangar tadi?

Oh, andai saja mereka tahu bahwa yang di'hamili' disini bukan adik perempuan Hyukjae, melainkan Hyukjae sendiri..

"DIAM SEMUANYA!" Tidak tahan dengan keributan yang terjadi, guru yang sedari tadi merasa diacuhkanpun akhirnya membuka mulutnya, berusaha mengembalikan para siswa pada keadaan kondusif.

Para siswa hanya bisa mendesah kecewa dan kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing, tak terkecuali namja sipit tadi yang hanya bisa mendoakan supaya Donghae baik-baik saja.

.

Hyukjae membawa—menyeret—Donghae ke gudang belakang sekolah. _Well_, jangan tanya kenapa ia bisa mengetahui letaknya—semua hal bisa saja terjadi di cerita ini, terlebih Hyukjae tengah dalam keadaan emosi, dan salah tempat untuk meluapkan emosi bisa membuatnya malu.

"Hei, kau kenapa? Aku salah apa?" Tanya Donghae, tak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran Hyukjae yang tiba-tiba datang, mengamuk dan menyeretnya ke tempat seperti ini.

"Kau—sudah menghancurkan masa depanku." Hyukjae tak lagi berteriak, melainkan berkata dengan nada dingin yang membuat Donghae mau tak mau ketakutan juga. Pemuda yang berusia dua tahun lebih muda itu berjalan mendekati Hyukjae dan menghadapkan tubuh Hyukjae padanya, berusaha memeluk dan menenangkannya. Namun tak disangka, Hyukjae malah menendang perut Donghae dengan menggunakan lututnya.

'Buk!'

"Ugh," Donghae terbatuk kecil bersamaan dengan darah segar yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia meringis pelan—tenaga Hyukjae rupanya tak bisa diremehkan.

"Itu, karena kau sudah memperkosaku—" Sebuah tendangan kembali dilayangkan Hyukjae kearah perut Donghae, menyusul tendangan sebelumnya.

'Buk!'

"Arghh!" Donghae mengerang keras saat tendangan Hyukjae mengenai lambungnya. Demi tuhan, rasanya sakit sekali!

"—dan itu, karena kau telah menumbuhkan benih di dalam perutku." Lanjutnya, membuat Donghae membelalakkan mata. Ia menyeka darah yang mengalir di ujung bibirnya dan menatap Hyukjae tak percaya.

APAAAAA?

"Kau.."

"AKU HAMIL, BRENGSEK!" Pekiknya sambil melempar _test pack_ miliknya ke wajah Donghae.

Jadi—dia benar-benar bisa hamil?

Tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit yang menyerang organ dalamnya, Donghae segera menghamburkan pelukan kearah Hyukjae, sedang yang dipeluk hanya membatu ditempat.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab!" Ujar Donghae dengan lantang—sepertinya ia tengah menantang maut karena berjanji pada seorang preman macam Hyukjae.

.

"Kau—apa? Jadi namja yang tadi itu hamil karenamu?" Namja sipit yang tadi pagi berusaha membangunkan Donghae kini menatapnya seolah-olah ia adalah seorang alien dari planet lain yang masih disangsikan keberadaannya di muka bumi ini. Donghae hanya mengangguk singkat dan kembali menyantap makan siangnya.

"Lalu ia meminta pertanggungjawaban darimu, begitu?" Tanya namja itu lagi—Henry namanya, seorang pemuda keturunan cina yang numpang lahir di kanada dan kini menjadi sahabat baik Donghae, "Tidak, aku yang menawarkan diri untuk bertanggung jawab." Balasan singkat nan santai dari Donghae membuat Henry tak tahan untuk melemparnya dengan botol saus tomat yang terletak tak berdaya diatas meja. Namun ia menurungkan niatnya karena masih ingin mengorek informasi lebih lanjut dari sahabatnya itu.

"Kok kau malah menawarkan diri, sih? Kau tak tahu, ya, kalau menjadi seorang ayah di usia semuda ini resikonya besar sekali? Belum lagi kalau pihak sekolah sampai mengetahuinya, kau bisa dikeluarkan dengan tidak terhormat, Hae!" Ceramah Henry panjang lebar, sementara Donghae hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Mungkin, karena aku mencintainya." Balas Donghae, membuat Henry tertawa meremehkan.

"_Love after sex_, eh? Apa kau merasakan hal ini pada setiap yeoja yang kau tiduri?" Tanya Henry—sarkastik. Donghae ini bodoh atau apa? Masa jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang baru dikenalnya lewat 'toilet umum nan mesum'nya? Lagian, dia itu kan seorang namja—berhati preman, pula!

"Tidak—ini cinta pertamaku, bukan mainan seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Kau tahu sendiri, kan, aku tak pernah punya pacar?" Donghae meraih jus jeruknya dan menyedotnya pelan, merasakan kesegaran minuman dingin itu setelah berbicara panjang lebar dengan Henry.

"Ya, dan sekalinya punya pacar, kau langsung memilih seorang preman? Pilihan yang hebat, kawan." Sahut Henry seraya tersenyum kecut.

_Dasar sok keren.._

_Sampai kapan kau mau menantang maut, hah?_

Batin Henry, merasa prihatin dengan kewarasan sahabatnya yang semakin menghilang.

**_._**

**_To be Continue.._**

**_._**

**Author's Note:**

Here is it, sequel of Molested yang mungkin akan jadi short-chaptered. I lost my feeling for old stories entah kenapa, dan pengen mulai cerita yang baru. Kalian mungkin udah lost feeling juga sama cerita ini, tapi Nim pengen banget bikin sekuelnya.

Well, kalo ada yang mau bertanya atau sharing bisa menghubungi Nim di ask . fm /slash/ naefellas. Menerima pertanyaan anon, selama itu gak menyudutkan pihak tertentu.

Apa lagi, ya?

Hm—masalah rating, sekali lagi, itu terserah readers mau rate apa (Nim yakin pada maunya M XD)

Nim masih punya beberapa cerita baru, nih. Silahkan ditunggu bagi yang berminat, hehe. Semoga kembalinya Nim kesini bisa memotivasi para author HaeHyuk untuk kembali menulis cerita! :^)

Please appreciate my story with giving Feedback, thank you!^^


	2. Chapter 1

Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae [HaeHyuk]

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Length: 2, 057 words [Chaptered]

WARNING! YAOI/Shonen-ai/BL, OOC, AU, EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, GS!Umma, MPREG.

* * *

><p><strong>Satu<strong>

* * *

><p>Do you wanna build a snowman?<p>

Come on let's go and play~!

I never see you anymore

Come out the door—

Hoam~

Seorang pemuda yang tengah bergelung dengan selimutnya diatas kasur dengan hanya mengenakan boxer bergambar nemo meraih ponselnya yang berdering dengan keras sambil menguap, mengangkat panggilan yang masuk tanpa membuka matanya.

Pik!

"Yeoboseyo?"

_"Jemput aku dirumah. Sekarang."_

Donghae, pemuda bercelana nemo itu menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya demi melihat ID si penelpon yang baru saja memerintahnya itu. _Damned Wifey._ Ah, tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang berani menelpon dan memerintahnya seperti itu? Hanya Hyukjae, berandal cantik yang tengah mengandung anaknya dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi istrinya. Matanya kembali terpejam. Ia menggulingkan tubuhnya kesana kemari, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk menelpon.

"Ne, Hyuk? Ada apa?"

Donghae kembali bertanya. Nampaknya ia belum benar-benar terbangun saat Hyukjae memerintahnya tadi. Mungkin sekali perintah lagi akan membuat pria itu terbangun._"Kubilang, jemput aku dirumah sekarang juga," _Ulangnya.

"Oh, jem—APA? Ini masih jam tiga pagi, Hyuk, yang benar saja!" Donghae membalikkan tubuhnya menjadi telentang kemudian meraih gulingnya dan memeluknya erat.

_"Ini sudah jam delapan pagi, bodoh. Buka matamu._" Perkataan Hyukjae membuat Donghae refleks membuka matanya. Benar. Cahaya matahari sudah bersinar dari balik gorden kamarnya yang tertutup. Kenapa tak ada yang membangunkannya? Lagipula, kenapa juga alarm sialan miliknya tak menyala?

"Astaga—aku terlambat! Aku harus sekolah!" Teriak Donghae sebelum melempar ponselnya tanpa mematikan telepon dari Hyukjae. Ia kemudian menurunkan boxernya dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

_"Donghae? Ya!—Hey!—Ini hari minggu!"_

Suara teriakan yang berasal dari ponselnya membuat Donghae menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat kalender digital yang tergeletak manis diatas meja di sisi tempat tidurnya, kemudian menepuk dahinya dengan keras. Ia lalu berjalan menuju kearah kasurnya dengan hanya mengenakan celana dalam dan kembali berbicara pada Hyukjae di telepon, "Maaf, sayang, aku lupa,"Lalu tersenyum bodoh saat dirinya mendengar suara dengusan Hyukjae dari seberang line.

"Ah, ada apa kau memintaku menjemputmu? Kau ingin berkencan?"Tanyanya, mengalihkan pembicaraan tak penting mereka lalu menyalakan televisi. Menonton kartun spongebob yang tak pernah bosan ia tonton berulangkali. _"Kau benar-benar ingin mati, huh, Donghae?" _Suara Hyukjae lagi-lagi membuat Donghae tersenyum. Baginya, semenyeramkan apapun Hyukjae, tetap saja ia suka. Apalagi pria itu kini tengah mengandung anaknya. Makin bertambah saja manisnya.

"Galak sekali," Cibir Donghae. Sesekali ia tertawa melihat Spongebob yang terus menerus mengikuti kemanapun Squidward pergi meskipun cumi-cumi satu itu sudah berulangkali mengusirnya. Persis seperti dirinya dan Hyukjae. _"Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan padamu,"_Balas Hyukjae. Donghae menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Tak biasanya pria itu mau membicarakan hal penting dengannya, apakah keberadaan anak mereka membuat Hyukjae pada akhirnya luluh dan menyerahkan cintanya pada Donghae?

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menyerah—Jadi, kapan kita akan menikah?" Tanya Donghae, membuat Hyukjae lagi-lagi mendengus karenanya.

_"Dalam mimpimu, bocah! Aku serius, cepat datang ke toilet yang waktu itu dalam waktu 10 menit, atau aku akan—"_

"Tunggu!" Donghae segera bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya lalu dengan panik kembali berlari kearah kamar mandi, "15 menit, okay? Aku janji! Jangan macam-macam dengan kandunganmu atau aku akan memperkosamu sampai kau hamil lagi," Lalu menutup pintu kamar mandinya dari dalam. Saking terburu-burunya, ia sampai lupa bahwa ponselnya masih berada di genggaman tangannya, sehingga ia harus merelakan benda kecil itu terguyur oleh air yang mengucur dari shower.

"SIAL!"

.

Ckiiit—BRAK!

Donghae menepikan—menabrakkan—mobilnya di sisi tembok sebuah bangunan kecil yang merupakan tempat paling bersejarah baginya dan Hyukjae dengan terburu-buru, kemudian segera berlari keluar tanpa mempedulikan nasib mobilnya. Baginya, satu-satunya hal yang penting adalah kelanjutan hubungannya dengan Hyukjae. Ia bisa membeli mobil baru kapan saja. Tapi kalau Hyukjae sampai pergi dari hidupnya, ia tak akan pernah mendapatkan Hyukjae kedua, ketiga, atau Hyukjae-Hyukjae lainnya.

"Kau terlambat sepuluh detik,"Donghae menolehkan kepalanya kearah asal suara, dan langsung disambut pemandangan Hyukjae yang tengah nangkring cantik diatas motornya. Hyukjae kemudian memasukkan ponselnya kedalam celana jeans miliknya yang nyaris tak pernah dicuci—kecuali saat ia keluar dari toilet ini untuk pertama kali dengan celana penuh dengan noda sperma—dan menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi perhatian dengan waktu?"Hyukjae memutar kedua bola matanya malas mendengar pertanyaan retoris yang bocah dihadapannya ini lontarkan. "Sejak aku menyadari bahwa hidupku selama sembilan bulan kedepan akan terasa sangat berat dan melelahkan."

Donghae mendekati Hyukjae dan meletakkan kedua tangannya disamping tubuh Hyukjae seolah memaksa Hyukjae untuk memberikan seluruh perhatiannya padanya. "Kau masih marah padaku soal itu?" Tanya Donghae dengan nada tak percaya. Ia pikir masalah diantara mereka sudah selesai. Ia pikir keputusannya untuk bertanggung jawab akan diterima dengan senang hati oleh Hyukjae. Ia pikir cintanya sudah dapat diterima oleh pria itu.

"Coba kau bayangkan," Hyukjae berkata sambil mendorong bahu Donghae dengan menggunakan kepalan tangannya, merasa tak nyaman dengan jarak yang mereka ciptakan, "Kau adalah seorang pria normal. Tiba-tiba kau diperkosa oleh seorang pria lain, bocah pula. Lalu tak lama kemudian kau mengandung anaknya. Apa harga dirimu sebagai seorang pria tak terluka?"

Donghae menghela nafas berat mendengar pertanyaan sekaligus pernyataan dari Hyukjae.

"Coba sekarang kau yang bayangkan,"Ia kembali memperkecil jarak diantara mereka dengan meraih kepalan tangan Hyukjae dan menyimpannya di pundaknya. Posisi Hyukjae yang duduk di tempat yang lebih tinggi dari Donghae membuat tubuhnya condong kedepan, "Misalnya, A dan B adalah sepasang kekasih yang sama-sama pria. Mereka bercinta sepanjang hari, sepanjang malam, selama bertahun-tahun tetapi tak kunjung memiliki anak... Intinya," Tangan kiri Donghae kemudian terangkat untuk meraih pipi Hyukjae, mengelusnya dengan lembut sebelum berkata, "Kau tak akan pernah bisa melawan takdir Tuhan,"

TepatTepat saat Donghae memajukan wajahnya untuk meraup bibir Hyukjae, pria berambut merah itu meninju pipi kiri Donghae dengan tangannya yang bebas. Donghae meringis mendapat serangan tiba-tiba dari pria dihadapannya. Gila. Padahal ia sedang hamil, tetapi kelakuannya tetap tak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali.

"Wow, _morning kiss_ darimu terasa—perih," Donghae mengelus pipi kirinya yang baru saja mendapat kecupan manis dari Hyukjae sambil tetap tersenyum. _It's okay,_ Donghae. Kau harus membuktikan padanya bahwa kau pantas menjadi suaminya. Kau adalah laki-laki yang dia inginkan. Kau adalah ayah dari anaknya. Kalau sebuah pukulan ringan saja sudah membuatmu menyerah, bagaimana bisa kau mendapatkan hatinya?

"Donghae, dengar. Aku ini _straight_. Dan kuyakin kau juga _straight_. Iya, kan?" Donghae mengedarkan pandangannya kearah lain, menatap bangunan yang berada dibelakang mereka, mencoba mengenang semua hal yang terjadi dalam hidupnya. "Tentu saja aku _straight_. Kalau aku seorang gay, aku tak akan pernah mendirikan tempat seperti ini dan bisa jadi kita tak pernah bertemu," Tukasnya.

Donghae ingat saat ia mendapatkan korban pertamanya. Waktu itu tangannya benar-benar bergetar hingga korbannya yang sudah terangsang berat itulah yang menyerahkan dirinya sendiri pada Donghae. Donghae juga pernah mendapatkan korban seorang gadis yang putus asa karena tak ada seorangpun lelaki yang mau menjadi kekasihnya. Gadis itu bahkan mengancam akan bunuh diri jika Donghae tak memperkosanya. Dan Donghae bukannya tak pernah mendapatkan korban seorang wanita cantik. Berpuluh-puluh wanita cantik telah keluar-masuk toiletnya, bahkan banyak diantara mereka yang pada akhirnya kembali lagi karena merindukan Donghae. Namun tak ada seorangpun yang membuatnya jatuh cinta seperti yang Hyukjae lakukan. Dan ia memutuskan bahwa tak akan ada korban lain setelah Hyukjae. Pria itu akan menjadi yang terakhir baginya.

"Lalu kenapa kau masih mengejarku?!" Hyukjae mengerang frustasi. Ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, bingung dengan perkataan Donghae yang terlalu berbelit-belit. Tadi dia mengatakan bahwa ia _straight_, tapi ia menolak untuk berhenti mengejarnya. Itu sama saja dengan kau hamil, lalu melabrak orang yang telah menghamilimu namun kau tak ingin orang itu bertanggung jawab, kau tahu?

'Tunggu. Sepertinya aku tahu siapa orang yang dimaksud,' Batin Hyukjae, merasa mengenali orang yang berada dalam narasi author. Namun, sebelum ia sempat menyadari bahwa orang itu adalah dirinya sendiri, Donghae segera membalas perkataannya.

"Karena kau adalah orientasi seksualku sejak saat itu, Hyuk. Aku menginginkanmu. Menginginkan anak kita, dan masa depan yang telah menanti kita berdua." Perkataan puitis Donghae—yang entah ia dapatkan darimana—terdengar sangat menggelikan di telinga Hyukjae. Menikah dengan seorang pria menye-menye seperti Donghae tak pernah masuk dalam daftar mimpinya selama ini. Hyukjae tak pernah menginginkan sesuatu yang romantis. Kriteria calon istrinya hanya satu; seksi dan menggairahkan. Hyukjae rasa ia akan segera meninggalkan seluruh wanitanya demi orang yang seperti itu.

Dan orang itu jelas bukan Donghae. Kecuali dirinya kembali menjadi Donghae yang waktu itu memperkosanya—bukan berarti ia minta diperkosa lagi, hanya saja, Donghae yang waktu itu terlihat keren dan sangat mendominasi, kenapa sekarang jadi begini?

"Kita buat kesepakatan," Gumam Hyukjae. Ia menopang dagunya dengan sebelah tangannya yang ia letakkan diatas kepala motor, "Kita akan menjalani sebuah hubungan rahasia selama dua bulan. Peraturannya adalah, kau tak boleh memberitahukan kehamilanku pada siapapun, terutama orangtua dan teman-temanku. Kita berdua boleh menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain, karena status kita adalah sepasang kekasih hanya jika sedang berdua. Keuntungan untukmu adalah, mungkin setelah itu aku akan berubah pikiran," Donghae bersiul pelan. Menarik. Dia akan lihat sejauh mana Hyukjae dapat bertahan dengan pendiriannya untuk tidak membalas perasaannya.

_"Deal,"_ Donghae berkata dengan mantap, membuat Hyukjae tersenyum puas.

"Tapi ingat," Pria itu kembali berkata dengan suara rendah dan hati-hati, membuatnya terdengar menakutkan meskipun Donghae tak pernah sedikitpun gentar dalam menghadapinya. "Jika orangtua dan teman-temanku sampai mengetahui kondisiku, maka salah satu peluru dalam derringerku akan menembus kepalamu." Donghae menelan ludahnya yang mendadak terasa mengganjal. Itu berarti, kalau sampai ia melanggar perjanjian itu, maka bukan hanya kehilangan Hyukjae, tapi ia juga akan kehilangan nyawanya.

"Jadi—mulai sekarang kita pacaran, kan?" Donghae bertanya demi menghilangkan hawa tak mengenakkan disekitarnya. Ia kembali meraih pipi Hyukjae, berniat untuk mengambil _morning kiss_nya—kali ini versi nikmatnya. Hyukjae mengangguk, lalu tersenyum sok malu-malu. Mau tak mau, ia juga harus memerankan perannya sebagai seorang ibu hamil dengan baik. Toh, hanya dua bulan, dan dirinya akan terbebas dari Donghae untuk selamanya.

Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hyukjae yang langsung memejamkan matanya, lalu meraih bibir Hyukjae dengan bibirnya. Menghisap bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan, membuat Hyukjae pada akhirnya terbuai dalam ciuman mereka. Ah, betapa Hyukjae sebenarnya merindukan bibir pria itu. Ia mulai membalas kecupan Donghae dengan kecupan lain yang tak kalah hebat, membuktikan padanya bahwa ia adalah seorang _good kisser._ Mereka berdua saling menyesap bibir satu sama lain, mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk diri mereka masing-masing, hingga Hyukjae mendorong tubuh Donghae dengan keras kebelakang.

_"What's wrong, baby?"_ Tanya bocah itu bingung. Namun pertanyaannya segera terjawab saat ia melihat Hyukjae membekap mulutnya sendiri dan berlari kedalam toilet umumnya.

"HOEKKK~"

Dan suara itupun terdengar dari luar. Nampaknya, perannya sebagai ibu hamil bukan hanya sekedar akting.

Rasa mualnya benar-benar nyata!

.

Seorang wanita berusia nyaris setengah abad menghela nafas berat saat ia membuka pintu kamar anaknya. Kasur berantakan dengan bantal dan guling yang berserakan di lantai, bola-bola kertas yang berada di hampir setiap sudut ruangan, boxer bergambar nemo, baju bergambar singa, dan barang-barang bermotif kartun disney lain yang tergeletak sembarangan di atas lantai, benar-benar tipikal tuan muda _childish_ yang jorok dan hobinya menghamburkan uang orangtua.

Wanita itu, Heechul, memasuki kamar ajaib tersebut dan memungut seluruh bantal dan guling yang berserakan. Sebenarnya tak sulit baginya untuk menyewa jasa beberapa orang pelayan untuk membersihkan kamar anaknya. Namun karena sekarang adalah hari minggu dan ia sedang tak ada kerjaan, maka ia yang menggantikan tugas para pelayan itu untuk sementara.

"Astaga, apa anak itu betah tinggal di tempat sampah seperti ini?" Gumam wanita itu sebelum mulai merapikan kasur milik anaknya. Ia menepuk dahinya saat melihat noda putih di sprei biru milik anaknya. Tak salah lagi, itu adalah noda sperma. Ia tak menyangka bahwa ternyata anaknya mesum juga. Untung saja ia tak mengetahui bahwa selama ini anaknya memiliki sebuah tempat terkutuk yang ia sebut sebagai toilet—bisa mati jantungan kalau ia sampai mengetahuinya!

Setelah mengganti sprei, merapihkan bantal dan memungut kertas yang berceceran, iapun segera mengambil keranjang untuk menyingkirkan pakaian kotor yang menumpuk. Selera anaknya memang aneh. Ia yakin bahwa anaknya adalah seorang pria yang sudah mulai dewasa, namun ia tetap mengoleksi benda-benda berbau bocah dan menumpahkan spermanya diatas sana. Iya, beberapa boxer bergambar tokoh kartun yang Heechul temukan di lantai memiliki noda yang nyaris sama. Ia tak mungkin mengidap kelainan apapun, bukan?

Heechul memungut pakaian kotor yang berceceran di lantai satu persatu dan memasukkannya kedalam keranjang. Terus, hingga keranjang yang dibawanya nyaris penuh dan sebuah benda terjatuh pada saat ia memungut celana seragam anaknya.

Puk!

Awalnya, ia berniat untuk mengabaikan benda itu karena ia pikir itu hanya sebuah kertas berisi contekan milik anaknya atau benda tak berguna lain. Namun, betapa terkejutnya ia karena ketika ia memutuskan untuk mendekatinya, ia baru menyadari bahwa benda yang ditemukannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah sebuah—

"TEST PACK?!"

Kaget. Tentu saja. Orangtua mana yang tak kaget saat menemukan sebuah test pack di kantong celana anaknya? Saking kagetnya, Heechul sampai merasakan kepalanya berputar. Pandangannya kabur, dan akhirnya..

Bruk

Benda yang diketahui sebagai test pack itu terjatuh bersamaan dengan dirinya yang tak sadarkan diri diatas lantai kamar anaknya.

_Astaga, sepertinya ini tak akan mudah._

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**Special thanks to:**

**Meonk and Deog | mamazzhyukimuach | isroie106 | vynyuk | 69912052 | Zhouhee1015 | rani. gaem. 1 | Tyahra Lau | ChientzNimea2Wind | anchofishy | Bluerissing | sarti | Haru54 | minmi arakida | hyejinpark | Neng | Anonymouss | imNari | Lee Hyuk Nara | nemonkey | rsming | haehyukkido | HAEHYUK IS REAL | MingMin | Eunfa Lee | FN | pumpkinsparkyumin | nurul. p. putri | narty2h0415 | lee ikan | cho ri rin | raera | gaem | NicKyun | NovaPolariself | Lee Haerieun | HelviHhsJjang | HaeHyuk Love | faridaanggra | sukacipokhyukkie | nit | lyndaariezz | yhajewell | shfly9 - Kim | megajewels2312 | NamXena | Keyla | hyunfujoshipper | Depi haehyuk | putri polariself | Lstories | LeeDiah | ren | fine | baby boo | BekiCoy0411**

**Dan 3 orang Guest** yang udah review di prolog kemarin. Ini chapter pertamanya, maaf ya kalo gak sesuai sama apa yg kalian harapkan. Maaf juga kalo gue terkesan gak bertanggung jawab banget. Gue baru nyaris pulih dari masa-masa shock gue sama kehidupan SMA. Kemarin gue sempet sakit, nyaris dirawat dua kali tapi untung gak jadi. Terus kehilangan waktu dan mood nulis, semacam WB gitudeh. Sebagian besar waktu gue dihabisin diluar rumah, jadi pas nyampe rumah gue udah capek banget dan gabisa nyempetin buat nulis. Maaf banget ya.

Umm ada yang sempet mikir kalo Hyukjae seems too easy to get? Ah, gue gabakal bikin Donghae seneng secepet itu, kok. *ketawajahat* Misi gue disini kan buat bikin Donghae menderita. Jadi perjalanan dia buat ngedapetin Hyukjae masih panjang, meskipun cerita ini gak bakalan panjang-panjang. Bahahaha.

Anyway, gue mau ngucapin makasih banyak sekali lagi buat readers yang udah nunggu FF ini dan FF lain dengan sabar, dan buat yang udah review, follow, favorite, atau yang cuma baca, numpang lewat, dan yang ngefollow atau ngejadiin gue sebagai author favorite, makasih banyak ya. Tanpa kalian gue gabakal bisa nulis nih, hehe.

Jangan lupa review lagi ya^^

P.s: Gue anak baik, sumpah. Jadi jangan panggil gue author, thor, apalagi author mesum, ya, panggil **nim** aja kalo bingung mau panggil apa T^T


	3. Chapter 2

Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae [HaeHyuk]

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Length: 1. 093 words [Chaptered]

WARNING! YAOI/Shonen-ai/BL, OOC, AU, EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, GS!Umma, MPREG.

* * *

><p><strong>Dua<strong>

* * *

><p>Kalau boleh dibilang, Donghae merupakan orang paling bahagia di dunia saat ini. Lihatlah dia. Sebuah senyum lebar terus terulas di bibir tipisnya, langkahnya ringan seakan ada sepasang sayap yang menopang berat tubuhnya di belakang, rambut hitamnya berkibar tertiup angin disertai sebuah efek dramatis yang membuat wajahnya bercahaya. Sorot matanya seakan meneriakkan 'Hai, namaku Donghae. Cuacanya cerah, apa kau ingin pizza?' dan bunga-bunga seakan mengikuti setiap langkah tegap tanpa bebannya kemanapun. Pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu senyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingat kejadian di toiletnya siang tadi.<p>

Kejadiannya kira-kira seperti ini..

.

**Flashback**

.

Siang yang cukup terik setelah perjanjian yang telah mereka buat dan sepakati bersama. Donghae yang tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatannya untuk kembali mencicipi bibir Hyukjae yang selalu ia rindukan lantas meraup bibir Hyukjae menggunakan bibirnya, dan tersenyum dalam hati karena alih-alih melakukan perlawanan, Hyukjae justru mulai membalas ciumannya dan berusaha untuk memimpin jalannya permainan. Namun, meskipun ia mengakui bahwa Hyukjae sangat hebat dalam berciuman, ia tak akan membiarkan pria yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya itu mendominasi dirinya. Ia mengimbangi kecupan Hyukjae dengan kecupan lain yang tak kalah hebatnya, terus seperti itu hingga ia tiba-tiba merasakan tubuhnya didorong dengan keras kebelakang.

_"What's wrong, baby?"_ Donghae bertanya dengan raut wajah dipenuhi oleh kebingungan. Namun pertanyaannya segera terjawab ketika ia melihat Hyukjae membekap mulutnya sendiri dan berlari kedalam toilet umumnya.

"HOEKKK~"

Donghae melongo mendengar suara yang berasal dari dalam toilet. Ia tak menyangka akan menangani gejala kehamilan seorang pria untuk yang pertama kalinya di tempat ini. Namun, daripada memikirkan hal itu—ia lebih baik segera menyusul kekasihnya itu masuk, bukan?

Iya, Donghae bodoh. Tunggu apalagi. Kenapa kau malah berdiam diri disitu dengan mulut terbuka lebar dan air liur yang menetes dari dalam sana?

Tik Tok Tik Tok

Suara detik jarum jam terdengar, namun Donghae masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Ugh, Donghae—berpikirlah dengan cepat.

Donghae!

DONGHAE!

Donghae tersentak saat suara-suara alam memanggil namanya, berusaha menyadarkan dirinya yang mendadak menjadi amat-sangat-lamban. Ia segera berlari kedalam, memastikan bahwa Hyukjae baik-baik saja, dan menghela nafas lega saat dilihatnya Hyukjae tengah membersihkan bibirnya dari sisa muntahannya barusan. Ia menghampiri Hyukjae, menepuk pundak pria tersebut dan mengelusnya perlahan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Donghae bertanya dengan nada setenang mungkin, ingin terlihat seperti seorang calon suami tampan yang justru membuat Hyukjae naik darah. "Kau bertanya bagaimana rasanya? Huh? Kenapa kau tak hamil saja dan kau akan tahu sendiri bagaimana rasanya." Hyukjae menggeser tubuhnya, membuat tangan Donghae tak lagi menyentuh pundaknya dan berbalik menghadap Donghae.

Buk!

Ia menendang tulang kering Donghae, membuat bocah itu mengerang kesakitan setelahnya.

"Minggir,"

Perintahnya tanpa basa-basi. Donghae yang masih berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit di kakinya dengan menghentakkannya ke lantai hanya mengernyit, entah karena sakit atau bingung, "Demi Tuhan, Hyuk, toiletku bukan tempat kumuh yang hanya bisa dilalui oleh satu orang. Kau kenapa lagi, sih?"

Hyukjae mendengus kesal. Entah karena apa dia merasa kesal, yang jelas ia sedang benar-benar kesal. Mungkin—hanya mungkin. Si bodoh Hyukjae masih terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya—ia masih menikmati ciumannya dengan Donghae tadi ketika sesuatu dalam perutnya memaksanya untuk mengeluarkan isi perutnya, membuatnya tak bisa menikmati bibir milik pria itu lebih lama. Dan ia terlalu gengsi kalau harus meminta Donghae untuk melakukannya lagi.

"Memangnya siapa yang ingin dicium seperti tadi lagi, sih?!"

Teriak Hyukjae, semakin kesal karena dituduh menginginkan ciuman dari bocah itu hingga dirinya tanpa sadar meneriakkannya terlalu kencang. Donghae menatap Hyukjae, bingung, dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum. "Apa? Kau ingin—"

Hyukjae merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati.

"Aku tak berbicara padamu. Minggir, kubilang!" Ia kembali menendang kaki Donghae, membuat pemuda itu sangat ingin menangis karena terus-menerus disiksa secara tidak wajar oleh pria dihadapannya. Donghae menyingkirkan tubuhnya, membiarkan Hyukjae melewati dirinya yang masih berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang berlipat ganda di kakinya. Setelah rasa sakit itu mulai mereda, iapun segera menyusul Hyukjae yang sudah keluar lagi dari toiletnya. Donghae melihat Hyukjae tengah duduk diatas motornya sambil memijat keningnya yang berdenyut. Wajahnya terlihat pucat, membuat Donghae tak tega untuk meninggalkannya sendirian di tempat ini.

"Kau sakit? Mau kuantar pulang?" Tanya Donghae, yang hanya dibalas dengan sebuah gumaman singkat oleh Hyukjae. Ia masih sibuk memijat pelipisnya ketika Donghae menarik kepalanya dan menyandarkannya di dadanya. Hyukjae sempat terkejut mendapat perlakuan tiba-tiba seperti itu, namun rasa sakit di kepalanya membuatnya tak bisa bertindak banyak. Mau tak mau ia menuruti kemauan Donghae, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dan menelusupkan kepalanya ke dekapan Donghae layaknya seekor anak kucing yang tengah mencari kehangatan dari induknya. Donghae tersenyum. Kalau sedang manja begini, Hyukjae jadi terlihat sangat lucu. Ia yang biasa menghajarnya hingga babak belur kini menyamankan diri dalam pelukannya.

Ah, betapa Donghae sangat ingin menyerang wajahnya dengan ribuan kecupan saat ini.

"Kita pulang, okay? Kau harus banyak beristirahat. Nanti aku yang akan mengambil motor ini dan mengantarkannya ke rumahmu." Donghae dapat merasakan Hyukjae mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Ia mengecup puncak kepala Hyukjae, senang melihat kekasihnya menjadi seorang penurut seperti ini.

"Tapi kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan motorku, aku akan memotong kepalamu," Desis Hyukjae, pelan namun menusuk. Donghae menelan ludahnya lantas tertawa canggung. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan Hyukjae, membukakan pintu mobil untuknya dan menyuruhnya masuk sementara dirinya berlari kearah kursi kemudi.

Dan tak lama kemudian, mobil itupun melaju kearah sebuah kompleks perumahan tempat Hyukjae tinggal.

.

**End of Flashback**

.

Bukan hanya itu yang membuat Donghae merasa senang, namun juga sebuah kecupan terimakasih yang sempat Hyukjae daratkan di pipinya sebelum pria itu keluar dari mobilnya. Oleh karena itulah ia merasa seperti diatas awan. Hyukjae sudah berada dalam genggamannya untuk saat ini.

"Sedang bahagia, Lee Donghae?"

Donghae yang masih berada dalam mode bahagia akutnya hanya menjawab pertanyaan Heechul dengan, _"Yes, mom,"_

"Rasanya sangat menyenangkan, bukan?"

_"Yes, Mom,"_

"Bahagia karena telah menghamili anak orang, ya?"

Lagi, Heechul bertanya dan Donghae menjawab, _"Yes, mom,"_

Heechul melotot.

"Siapa wanita itu, Lee Donghae?!"

"Ye—?"

Ekspresi wajah Donghae berubah dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Bunga-bunga yang sedaritadi mengikutinya langsung menghilang terbawa angin, begitupun dengan cahaya surga disekitarnya. Semua berubah menjadi suram saat ia melihat Heechul berdiri dari tempat duduknya, menghampiri dirinya dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Kau memiliki penjelasan atas ini?" Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Heechul bertanya sambil mengacungkan sebuah test pack tepat dihadapan anaknya. Kini giliran Donghae yang melotot—bukan tipe melotot seperti ingin menelan Heechul bulat-bulat karena telah mengambil test pack itu tanpa seizinnya—namun melotot disertai mulut terbuka lebar dan keringat dingin membasahi pelipisnya.

"I—Itu—" Donghae berusaha mengatakan sesuatu, namun tenggorokannya seakan tercekat. Ia benar-benar belum siap jika harus menjelaskan semuanya kepada keluarganya, terutama ibunya. Ia tahu jelas bagaimana mengerikannya ia ketika sedang marah. Rumah mereka beserta isinya bisa saja terbakar di detik itu juga.

Dan lagi, kesepakatan yang telah dibuat oleh Hyukjae—

Donghae mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Bisa-bisanya kebahagiaannya hancur secepat ia mendapatkannya.

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

Pertama, gue mau ngucapin selamat ulangtahun yang ke 30 buat baby. Gue punya banyak wishes yang gamungkin gue tulis semuanya disini, dan kali ini gue gak bikin bday fic karena gue (sok) sibuk banget. Jadi, sebagai gantinya, gue update fic ini dengan words seadanya (sumpah, ini dibuatnya ngebut banget karena target publishnya hari ini) jadi maaf kalo berantakan.

Gue nyadar sebagai author gue lalai banget, seenaknya aja bikin fic dan gantungin readers yang mungkin udah bosen liat permintaan maaf gue. Tapi serius, gue udah jarang megang hp yang gue pake buat nulis fic, dia bahkan nyelip dan baru gue temuin hari ini.

Anyway, tanggal 28 Januari kemarin akun ini resmi berusia 2 tahun. YAY!

Gue harap kalian bisa kasih kritik, saran dan masukan terhadap tulisan gue. Silahkan timpukin gue karena jarang update dan sekalinya update malah gajelas, tapi tolong jangan pake bahasa kasar ya. Hidup gue kan gak di FFn doang, jadi gue harap as smart readers kalian bisa mengerti. Gue bakal berusaha nulis dan gak ngecewain kalian lagi. So, jangan bosen-bosen nungguin gue ya~

Best regards,

Nim

4th April 2015.


	4. Chapter 3

Cast: Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae [HaeHyuk]

Genre: Romance

Rate: T

Length: 1. 957 words [Chaptered]

WARNING! YAOI/Shonen-ai/BL, OOC, AU, EYD Failure, typo(s)-miss typo, GS!Umma, MPREG.

* * *

><p><strong>Tiga<strong>

* * *

><p>Bagi Hyukjae, setiap hari adalah sama. Ia berangkat ke kampus pada pukul 10, lalu selesai pukul 2 siang dan langsung menuju apartemen Kyuhyun tanpa pulang kerumahnya terlebih dahulu. Hal tersebut sudah terjadi selama setahun terakhir bagai sebuah rutinitas yang tak mungkin hindari, hanya saja kali ini tanpa motor kesayangannya. Motor besar berwarna sama dengan rambutnya hasil modifikasi yang ia beri nama Choco itu masih berada di rumah Donghae. Entah apa yang mendasari Hyukjae untuk memberinya nama Choco, tak ada juga yang mau tahu. Ada yang lebih penting dibandingkan memikirkan hal tersebut—bocah tengik itu belum menghubunginya lagi setelah kemarin siang, padahal ia memegang motor Hyukjae beserta kuncinya.<p>

Kalau siang-siang begini, yang Hyukjae lakukan hanya numpang makan dan tidur-tiduran di depan televisi sambil menonton hingga ketiduran. Tak banyak yang dapat ia lakukan, mengingat sang pemilik rumah sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas di kamarnya. Walaupun termasuk dalam genk motor Hyukjae, namun urusan akademis bagi Kyuhyun masih nomor satu. Hyukjae? Jangan ditanya, semua urusan tugas ia serahkan pada Kyuhyun. Beruntung, pria itu cukup baik untuk tak melempar Hyukjae dari jendela lantai 11 apartemennya. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, Kyuhyun sangat mengerti bahwa Hyukjae jauh lebih mengandalkan kekuatan otot dibandingkan otaknya.

Diatas sebuah sofa empuk, Hyukjae berbaring dengan kepala berada di salah satu sisi sofa dan kaki berada di sisi sofa yang lain. Ia terus mengganti channel televisi tanpa menemukan acara yang menarik. Musik, drama, berita, olahraga, drama lagi, drama lagi, drama lagi—arghh, lama-lama Hyukjae bisa mabuk drama kalau begini caranya. Ia heran, kenapa orang-orang suka sekali menonton drama, sih?

"Kyu, aku pinjam DVD player!"

Suara lengkingan Hyukjae memang terdengar sampai ke kamar Kyuhyun, namun pemuda berambut merah itu tak perlu menunggu persetujuan sahabatnya untuk menggunakan segala fasilitas dalam apartemennya. Baginya, milik sahabatnya adalah miliknya juga. Dalam urusan wanita saja mereka sering berbagi, kenapa hanya DVD player saja tidak?

Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Hyukjae segera mengganti mode televisi Kyuhyun kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah DVD yang baru saja ia pinjam dari Sungmin, temannya yang merupakan seorang bandar video ena ena.

Backsound baru terputar, layar masih menunjukkan warna hitam dengan tulisan putih berisi nama-nama pemeran dalam video tersebut ketika ponselnya bergetar tiga kali, tanda adanya sebuah panggilan masuk. Ponselnya memang selalu dalam mode getar atau diam, tak seperti Donghae yang terang-terangan memutar lagu anak-anak sebagai nada deringnya. Cukup menunjukkan bahwa dirinya adalah orang dewasa yang sibuk, tak bisa diganggu kecuali penting.

Tanpa repot-repot mempause video yang tengah ia tonton dan melihat caller ID sang penelpon, iapun menggeser ikon terima di layarnya dan segera menempelkan benda kecil berwarna putih itu di telinganya.

"Halo?"

"BABY!"

Hyukjae mengernyit. Sial, ia tak memperkirakan bahwa bocah yang belum menelponnya sejak kemarin siang inilah yang menghubunginya. Pelajaran penting bagi Hyukjae, lain kali ia akan benar-benar memastikan bahwa bukan bocah sialan itu yang menghubunginya.

"Maaf, dengan siapa?" Tanya Hyukjae, berpura-pura tidak mengenali Donghae agar bocah itu tak berteriak kegirangan karena dirinya terima-terima saja dipanggil dengan sebutan menjijikkan itu. "Baby, aku sedang dalam keadaan serius."

Hyukjae bungkam.

"Baiklah, apa maumu?" Tanya pria itu sebelum memposisikan dirinya kembali pada posisi bersantainya sambil menyaksikan seorang pria yang sedang mencumbu gadis berseragam khas Jepang yang terlihat ganjil.

"Apakah kau makan dengan baik hari ini? Bagaimana kabar anakku? Kenapa aku mendengar suara desahan disana? Kau tidak sedang selingkuh, kan?" Sederet pertanyaan tak penting yang Donghae lontarkan hanya Hyukjae balas dengan sebuah dengusan tak bersahabat. Waktunya tak banyak, jadwalnya setiap hari sangat padat—menonton, pergi ke bar, balapan, mabuk-mabukkan dan berkencan dengan para wanita, tentu saja. Memangnya jadwal yang seperti apa yang kau harapkan?

"Jika yang kau maksud serius adalah hal semacam itu, lebih baik jangan menelpon."

Tut.

Hyukjae memutus sambungan telepon mereka secara sepihak. Sangat tidak penting jika ia harus menanggapi ucapan Donghae yang seperti seorang mertua yang baru akan memiliki cucu. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja kemudian melanjutkan menonton videonya yang sempat terlantar.

Adegan yang terputar saat ini adalah adegan dimana sang model pria mulai membuka pakaian wanitanya satu-per-satu, sementara sang model wanita yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat agresif menggeliat dengan sepenuh hati dibawah cengkeraman si pria.

Ponselnya bergetar lagi, namun dengan segera ia abaikan.

Hyukjae menggigit bibir bawahnya saat tangan kekar si model pria mulai melepas rok dan celana ketat yang membungkus paha seksi sang model wanita. Kemudian, dengan penuh penghayatan—masih sambil berciuman, ia melepas celana dalam si model wanita dan—

"KYAAAA—"

Yang barusan itu suara pekikan Hyukjse yang langsung turn off ketika melihat benda yang mirip dengan miliknya terpampang di layar televisi Kyuhyun. Dengan refleks, ia langsung melemparkan remote televisi sehingga mengenai layar yang untungnya tak sampai pecah.

Shock. Hyukjae sangat shock.

"Video homo busuk penipu sialan! Akan kuhajar Sungmin besok,"

"HYUKJAE, JANGAN MACAM-MACAM DENGAN BARANG MILIKKU!"

Hyukjae terkejut mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun. Tak ia sangka, suara bantingan remote sekecil itu bisa terdengar sampai ke telinganya.

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku tahu kau bisa membeli sepuluh televisi baru, Kyu," Sahut Hyukjae, yang langsung Kyuhyun balas dengan;

"Bukan televisi, tapi Sungmin!"

Oh, rupanya ia tak tahu bahwa televisinya baru saja menjadi korban kekerasan Hyukjae.

Tapi—tunggu. Hyukjae dapat merasakan perutnya terguncang saat mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Apa katanya tadi? Sungmin? Barang miliknya? Lelucon konyol macam apa ini?

Untuk saat ini, Hyukjae rasa menjawab panggilan Donghae jauh lebih baik ketimbang mendengar ocehan Kyuhyun yang malah semakin menghancurkan moodnya.

"Apa lagi?" Tanyanya setelah memutuskan untuk meraih ponselnya setelah sebelumnya bergetar tanpa henti.

"A—ku—ingin bicara," Kegugupan terdengar selintas dari nada bicara Donghae, sangat tidak biasanya. Hyukjae jadi curiga, jangan-jangan Donghae telah melakukan kebodohan lainnya?

Astaga, aku tak tega mengatakan padanya bahwa jawabannya adalah iya.

"Bicara saja,"

Tanpa Hyukjae ketahui, Donghae menelan kasar ludahnya sendiri di seberang sana.

"Tidak bisa disini. Temui aku di cafe X dekat kampusmu sore ini, aku akan bicarakan hal ini sekaligus mengembalikan motormu disana."

.

"Henry—kurasa aku dalam bahaya,"

"Itu bukan hanya perasaanmu saja, bodoh! Kau benar-benar dalam bahaya, bahkan sejak dia datang ke sekolah waktu itu. Kau saja yang terlambat menyadarinya!"

Henry hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saat sahabatnya menceritakan semua kebodohan yang baru saja ia lakukan. Donghae adalah orang yang sangat terbuka, ia tak perlu repot-repot merahasiakan semuanya dari sahabatnya. Atau mungkin, justru sebagian besar masalah yang dimilikinya diselesaikan oleh Henry.

Namun kali ini, pemuda keturunan China itu menolak untuk ikut campur terlalu jauh. Terlalu beresiko. Ia tak tahu tindakan anarkis macam apa yang bisa saja Hyukjae lakukan kepada dirinya jika ia mencampuri urusan mereka.

"Bantu aku berpikir, Hen, berikan aku jalan keluarnya!"

"Aku sudah berusaha, kenapa tidak kau cari saja jalan keluarnya sendiri? Jika kau berani untuk bertanggung jawab, maka kau harus berani untuk ambil resiko. Masalah seperti ini adalah bagian dari tanggung jawabmu, Donghae,"

"IYA—IYA, AKAN KUSELESAIKAN SENDIRI!"

"Kau marah padaku?"

"TIDAK!"

"Aish, tunggu—aku akan berpikir sekali lagi, dasar pemarah."

Donghae menelungkupkan kepalanya diatas meja—membuat Henry yang sedang sibuk berpikir menatapnya sekali lagi lantas bertanya, "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidur."

"Kau menyuruhku berpikir sementara kau sendiri malah tidur?"

"Kau kan sudah melakukannya untukku."

PLETAK!

"BUKAN BERARTI KAU MENYERAHKAN TANGGUNG JAWAB SEPENUHNYA PADAKU, BODOH!"

Donghae meringis merasakan tinju Henry—yang ia rasa dilayangkan pemuda itu dengan sepenuh hati—dikepalanya. Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya menghadap Henry, kemudian mencengkram pundak sahabatnya dengan erat.

"Sekarang apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Mentransfer seluruh pikiranku padamu,"

Henry menghela nafas pasrah.

"Kurasa lebih baik kau tidur saja—kalau perlu selamanya."

Donghae menjitak kepala Henry sebelum kembali ke posisinya semula, menelungkupkan kepalanya dan bersiap untuk tidur selagi jam pelajaran terakhir mereka sedang kosong. Namun, belum sampai 5 menit ia tenggelam dalam mimpinya, Henry sudah mengguncang-guncangkan lengannya.

"Donghae bodoh!—aku tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan!"

"Apa? Cepat beritahu padaku!"

Henry menarik kepala Donghae untuk mendekat, kemudian membisikkan rencananya. Mata Donghae membulat sempurna.

"Kau gila? Siapa yang akan melakukan itu untukku?" Tanya Donghae, menyangsikan rencana Henry walaupun ia tak memiliki rencana yang lebih baik dari itu.

"Korban-korban sebelum Hyukjae?" Henry membalas dengan tak yakin. Rencananya memang terdengar bodoh, namun apa salahnya dicoba? Daripada Donghae kehilangan benda keramatnya akibat dikebiri oleh ibunya sendiri?

"Kalau begitu caranya, ibuku justru akan menikahkanku dengan mereka."

Benar juga. Henry kembali berpikir.

"Ah! Kenapa kau tak minta Hyukjae saja untuk melakukannya?"

"Huh?"

Henry tersenyum lebar kearah Donghae, sangat ganjil, entah apa yang berada di dalam pikirannya saat itu.

.

Sore itu, Donghae nekat menemui Hyukjae seperti kesepakatan yang telah mereka buat tadi siang. Ia berjanji akan mengembalikan motor kesayangan Hyukjae disana. Namun, sesampainya Hyukjae di parkiran cafe yang dimaksud, ia tak dapat menemukan motornya dimanapun. Pria tampan itu segera memasuki pintu cafe, mencari keberadaan Donghae kemudian menghampirinya.

"Dimana motorku?"

Donghae yang saat itu sedang sibuk bermain game di ponselnya melirik kearah Hyukjae yang berdiri di hadapannya sambil bersedekap. Ia mempause gamenya kemudian menyesap kopi hitamnya dengan hikmat. "Aku kesini bukan untuk menyaksikan kau minum kopi."

"Kau baru datang, duduklah dulu."

"Tak ada waktu."

"Kosongkan semua jadwalmu setelah ini, urusan ini akan sangat menyita waktumu."

"Sebenarnya hal penting apa, sih, yang ingin kau katakan? Cepat katakan, aku tak suka basa-basi."

"Kuharap kau tak mematahkan leherku setelah ini.." Gumam Donghae, membuat Hyukjae mengernyit. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Donghae kemudian menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya, "Cepat. Katakan. Sekarang."

"Baik, aku katakan—sial, setelah ini aku akan mati—ibuku mengetahuinya. Ia menemukan test pack milikmu di kamarku, kemudian mendesakku untuk mengatakan siapa wanita yang tengah mengandung anakku saat ini."

BRAK

Hyukjae menatap Donghae dengan tenang, namun kepalan tangannya menghantam keras meja yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka. "Kau ceroboh,"

Sudah? Hanya itu?

"Aku tak akan membunuhmu hanya karena ibumu tahu. Itu urusanmu, bukan urusanku. Tapi, kalau sampai ibuku tahu, maka kau selesai."

"Masalahnya," Donghae meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja kemudian menatap Hyukjae dengan serius. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Hyukjae lantas berkata, "Ibuku minta bertemu denganmu, paling lambat akhir minggu ini. Kalau aku tak berhasil mempertemukanmu dengan ibuku, maka orang kepercayaannya akan mencari identitasmu dan menyeretmu kehadapannya."

Hyukjae tersenyum manis mendengar ucapan Donghae, kemudian—

BUG

—meninju pipi kiri Donghae hingga membuat bocah itu tersungkur ke lantai.

"Kau pikir aku takut, hm? Tidak sama sekali. Bahkan kepada orang suruhan ibumu sekalipun." Ujarnya dengan tenang. Ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya, bersiap untuk pergi meninggalkan Donghae, namun bocah itu keburu mencegahnya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara. Dengarkan dulu."

"Kurasa aku sudah tak memiliki urusan apapun..." Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang kembali ke tempat duduknya dengan sangsi. "Tapi baiklah, akan aku dengarkan."

"Bagus." Lirih Donghae. Ia memanggil seorang pelayan sekali lagi untuk meminta es batu—darah di sudut kiri bibirnya perlu ditangani segera—sementara Hyukjae memesan makanan untuk dirinya. Bersantai sedikit tak ada salahnya, toh mereka sudah membuat kesepakatan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih mulai saat ini.

"Wow, seleramu," Donghae terkekeh melihat pesanan Hyukjae. Segelas milkshake vanilla dan strawberry shortcake. Terlalu feminim untuk ukuran seorang preman.

"Jangan membuat moodku turun lagi, bocah." Balas Hyukjae kemudian menyenderkan tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada sofa. "Jadi—apa lagi?"

"Aku memiliki sebuah rencana soal permintaan ibuku. Aku hanya membutuhkan sedikit bantuan darimu," Ujar Donghae memulai pembicaraan serius mereka siang itu. "Hanya agar ibuku tak bertanya macam-macam soal kehamilanmu. Aku yakin kau akan menolak rencanaku. Kalau kuancam, tak akan mempan. Kau tak takut pada siapapun. Tapi, kau masih sayang dengan motormu, kan?"

Skakmat. Kalau sudah menyangkut soal motornya, ia tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ia bukannya tak bisa membeli yang baru, hanya saja Choco sudah bersamanya sejak pertama kali ia memutuskan untuk balapan sekitar 5 tahun lalu. Dan bocah sialan ini mengetahui kelemahannya dengan tepat.

"Apa maumu?"

Hyukjae mengepalkan tangannya. Tahan. Ia harus pintar-pintar mengendalikan emosinya jika berurusan dengan Donghae. Bocah itu telah menguras habis tenaganya, mengetahui kelemahannya dan pintar memanfaatkan peluang. Seharusnya Hyukjae tahu itu.

"Kau—" Donghae menarik nafas dalam sebelum menghembuskannya perlahan. "Hanya perlu menjadi seorang wanita. Sehari saja, setelah itu kau tak perlu menemui ibuku lagi. Keberadaanmu sebagai seorang wanita tak akan terlacak."

Nafas Hyukjae langsung tercekat.

Sekelebat bayangan tentang video ena ena yang ditontonnya tadi tiba-tiba melintas di benaknya.

Dirinya?

Yang sangat manly itu?

Menjadi seorang wanita?

**.**

TBC

.

I doubt if there's still one that wait for this story but only if you wanna know, one of the reason of my very late update (beside real life that's getting hard) is you guys the readers.

Oh, ya, jangan ngarepin konflik yang terlalu berat dari cerita ini, because i'm so fluffy, you already know. Tapi kalo suatu saat gue mutusin buat bikin cerita yang berat, well that's progress then, i'm gonna be proud of myself lol. Segini udah cukup panjang belum? Kalo kali ini responnya positif, gue bakal update cepet. Tapi kalau nggak, ya mohon maaf. Gue bakal hiatus (lagi) sampe gue bisa nulis cerita yang bener-bener punya kualitas buat dishare ke kalian.

Makasih banget buat orang-orang yang ngehargain keputusan gue. Reviewnya jangan nyakitin ya, lagi bulan puasa. Hehehe. Bantuin gue buat belajar jadi author yang lebih baik lagi ya;)

Best regards,

Nim


End file.
